Septimus Heap: No Dreams
by VampireForLife16
Summary: Everyone has nightmares. When a girl keeps having dreams of our wonderful Septimus Heap! Is her dreams a sign? A call? A dark trick? How far will one dream go?
1. One Sept at a Time

**Chapter One:**

"**One Sept at a time"**

Septimus Heap walked into the bright light of the sun. Wizard Way greeted him with a **Magykal **feeling. Pie carts and meat carts pushed their way to one side to another. With others walking by they waved and bowed to the young apprentice. Septimus worked his way to the Spit Fyre who was locked up in a dragon house that Catchpole and some others worked on.

Septimus could feel and hear Spit Fyre's heavy breathing, which smelled of a mixture between old pigs feet and rotten cheese. Spit Fyre heard the young apprentice's foot steps. Spit Fyre lifted up his head and yawned.

"Good morn." Septimus said looking at Spit Fyre's long green tail that was about to hit him. Septimus ducked. He opened the doors to let Spit Fyre roam.

"Want to go for a ride?" Septimus petted his dragons nose.

Seconds later, someone was running in a dark cloak toward Spit Fyre. The person didn't see the gigantic dragon till it bumped into Spit Fyre's leg.

"Ouch!" the hood had fell off and revealed a girls face. She had light green eyes and brown hair. Her hair unfolded from her bun and onto her shoulders.

"Watch where you put your dragon!" she yelped. She slid back on her hood. She stood back up and stared at a boy in green robes with blonde strangely hair. Green robes?

"Oh. Sorry apprentice." she didn't bow. "Sorry to, botha' you but I've gotta meet um…" she looked at her wrist. "Ahh. Erm…Silas Heap and Simon Heap. Oh yes. And Sept-I…"

"Septimus. That's how you say my name. What did you want to tell us?"

"That I need your help." the girl walked up to him. One of her eyes were green the other was violet.

"With what?" Septimus looked at Spit Fyre who was sniffing at the girl.

She came closer so that she could whisper in his ear. "I fear something is wrong with me. My…father gave me this ring. And I can't take this off. I found out that the Badlands have lost their princess. I fear that I am the **Darke **princess. Help me."

Septimus knew he had **sensed **a **Darke **presence. "I don't know if I can do anything. We need to **Wipe **all the **Darke Magyk **off your cloak."

"You have trusted me! Don't you hate all things **Darke?" **the girl asked.

Septimus didn't say anything.

"Hello?" the girl touched his shoulder. He still didn't respond.

Then she went in front of him.

"I DO love **Darke Magyk**!" A dark swirl wrapped around Septimus and the girl felt something was pulling her down into **Darkeness.**

"LET ME GO!" she screamed.

Septimus laughed as if he had done this before. "I hope you had a great trip to Wizards WAAAY!"

Complete darkness filled the room.

Septimus Heap, thought the girl, just killed me.


	2. Off To Wizard Way

**Chapter Two:**

"**Off to Wizard Way"**

The girl woke up in sweat. Merrin was laughing at her as he fell on the ground.

"You idiot! You gave me a **Darke **nightmare!" the girl smacked Merrin.

"How fun was it to fall off a cliff?" Merrin asked.

"I wasn't falling off a cliff. I was having a dream about Septimus Heap."

"Septimus HEAP!" Merrin growled. "The boy who ruined my life."

"Please Merrin. Everyone and everything "tries" to ruin your pathetic life."

"Don't be dumb. Simon needs you anyway." Merrin snickered.

Dressed in her gown she stood up and walked out of the room leaving Merrin in the dust.

The girl found her way through a passage way that was made of cold stone. She quickly put her thumb and index finger together and a **Darke **flame appeared lighting the way. When she felt metal she knew it was the stairs. She blew away the flame and she knew Simon was down there. Waiting. Waiting to say or hurt her in any way.

"Yes, Master Simon." the girl said and bowed. Lights filled the room and Simon didn't look too happy…oh, he never was too happy except Lucy Gringe that made him smile was asleep.

"Go!" Simon yelled.

"Go where?" the girl said.

"I don't want you HERE. Get!"

"Why?"

"Someone is tracking you down. And I don't want anything to do with it. Out! Or ill have to kill you." Simon hissed.

Free? "Yes, Master Simon. Thank you." She bowed once again.

She ran to her room and saw Merrin scowling her.

"You are lucky." Merrin said.

"I can't go alone in the Badlands. Are you mad? Your comin' with me." She said slipping on her dirty work shoes and a long purple dress that went to her ankles. She had put on her back cloak that only showed one green eye and one purple, a piece of brown curly hair dripped out.

"Really? And what will Simon say about that?" Merrin said putting on his old workers shoes and black cloak that only revealed his two gray cloudy eyes.

"Simon won't say anything." the girl smirked. She whispered inside Merrin's ear. He smiled and went off to do his task.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, Merrin had gotten a hole sack of food and money from Lucy's room. It was easier that he thought. The girl had gotten a black horse and extra money and a piece of bread and cheese.

They both met outside of Simon's "Evil" lair.

"Good boy." The girl sat on the horse and Merrin jumped onto the black horse as well. They were off. No one could stop them now. All they had to do is get away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merrin." Simon said walking up the metal stairs. "Merrin."

No one responded. "You stupid boy! Wake or-" Simon walked into the room to see that it was bare. The beds had nothing but straw left, the bed has been raped.

"MERRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!" Simon yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Septimus Heap woke with a start. He had the weirdest dream. He shook his head and slipped into his green apprentice robes. He saw his **Flyte Charm **and smiled. He grabbed the **Magykal Charm **and opened the window.

"Septimus!" Marcia Overstand, the Extra Ordinary Wizard walked into his room with the click of her purple Python shoes.

His morning was ruined. "Yes, Marcia." he replied.

"Put that **Flyte Charm **down and come to breakfast. I need to have a word with you." Marcia said.

Septimus nodded. He put the **Flyte Charm **down and followed Marcia to breakfast.

"What do you want to talk about?" Septimus asked.

"Dreams." Marcia said. "**Darke **dreams."

"Why?"

"I'll answer that later. Now, isn't a good time." Marcia said. She walked on until she tripped over a broom.

"Sorry, Madam Marcia." Catchpole said about to help her up.

"Why on EARTH would you leave a broom like that?!" Marcia growled. "Do it again, and I will make you clean up Spit Fyre's dragon house!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silas Heap was watching his wife, Sarah Heap do gardening. It was quite boring but what was Silas to do? His son was being apprenticed by his enemy. Alther hasn't been seen in days. His five other sons were out in the forest some where. The other has joined the dark side. And the other is back in Time with some girl. What else could go wrong?

------------------------

What Silas didn't know is that his life was about to be more complicated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Princess? What Princess?

Chapter Three:

" Princess? What Princess?"

Merrin and the girl were out of the Badlands in no time.

"Never." Merrin said feeling sick. "Never…take me on one of your crazy trips again."

"Oh, deal with it!" the girl spat and jumped off the horse.

The two were off to Wizard Way where they were greeted by the fresh smell of pie and meats, breads, and wine, and so many sweet treats, and fish, of course!

"I'm starving." the girl said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go steal some." Merrin began to walk away till the girl grabbed his coal-like cloak.

"Idiot! This is what money is for!" the girl hissed.

They both walked onto the pathway. It was hard and beautiful to look at. It had history written all over it.

"Hold my hand." the girl commanded as she slid off her hood.

"What! No."Merrin gave her a look.

"Hold my hand or we are both in trouble!" the girl hissed.

"Fine…" Merrin mumbled.

They both walked up to a store that they didn't bother look at the sign. As they walked in there stomachs attacked them with noises that some found…disturbing.

" 'Ello darlings. Welcome to-" a huge plump woman who had a jolly face and red hair in ponytails smiled.

"Whatever. Me and my…erm…" Merrin looked at the girl.

"Oi!" the store owner said. "Aww! Young love! How about I give you a deal. Just pay half the price, you love birds!" she cooed.

Merrin began blushing his cheeks were pink and his grey eyes looked at the floor.

"Before I give the order to the chef. What are your names?" the store owner said looking at the "couple".

Merrin now looked at the girl who was shocked as well.

"Um…he is…Eric…I'm…um…erm.." the girl looked at the store to see anything that could help her. Until she finally stopped on the bread. "I'm bread…I mean…Bretta."

"Nice to meet ya' Eric and Bretta. What beautiful names, eh?" the store owner laughed. "I'm Gina. Nice to meet you folk. I haven't seen you here before. Where have you come from?" Gina asked as she wrote down random foods on her order sheet.

"Um…somewhere…far…" Bretta said.

"Far, eh? How far?" Gina said writing the last food down.

"It's really really far! It's…called…The GoodLands…yes, GoodLands it's really far away from the Palace. It was just created by,….Mosteus Pye!" Bretta explained.

"I'll have to visit there, eh? I'll go bring your order in. Take a seat, darlings." Gina disappeared.

"That was close." Merrin said.

"Oh, you think, Eric!" Bretta said.

"Eric…" Merrin repeated.

"Don't ruin this for us, Eric. I already have a plan! First, we buy a house, then we make friends with these towns people, then we…um…buy everything we need. Espically, the clothes I'm wearing. And we need to take a shower. I smell like horse-" Bretta has been interrupted by the smell of pies and warm bread.

"Enjoy, Bretta and Eric. Have a good day! Just leave the money on the tables, okay?" Gina winked and she whispered, "I brought some extra honey and milk."

She is so…nice. Bretta thought. I've never said that word. Nice. . I can't believe it. I'm free and now…I can live the perfect life I wanted…with….Eric? Yuck! Thank Magyk! Finally, I can learn Magyk like everyone else!

"Aren't you going to eat?" Merrin asked stuffing himself with eggs and milk.

I looked at the warm food and sighed.

HUNGRY! My stomach growled.

I joined in by stuffing half the pie down my mouth. Yum!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something Darke has escaped. I don't know what it is, Septimus. But keep a look out." Marcia said sternly.

Septimus shook his head.

"I need to go do something. Jenna is waiting for you on the bottom floor. Ten minutes. Not to early not to late. Understand?"

Septimus nodded once more.

"Good. Off with you!" Marcia walked out the room. As soon as she stepped out her face looked worried as if she was hiding something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna was waiting for Septimus to arrive. She had urgent news of a disturbance.

"Jenna." Septimus said.

"Septimus." Jenna stood up.

"What's wrong?" His green eyes met her violet eyes.

"I-" Jenna spotted a wizard who was listening on their conversation. Jenna grabbed Septimus's hand and they headed outside.

"There is a growling sound in the basement of the castle." Jenna whispered.

"What?" Septimus said.

"Follow me." Jenna let go of his hand and they made their way to the Palace.

They quickly walked until they bumped into two figures…

"Watch it!" Merrin yelped. His face went white as soon as he saw Septimus. Merrin slipped on his hood.

"Sorry." Bretta said looking at Jenna who was looking at Septimus who was looking at Merrin.

"Sorry, sir." Merrin said in a fake voice.

"It's…have we met before?" Septimus asked.

"No." Bretta grabbed Merrin's hand and they both ran away.

"That was…weird." Jenna said. "Come on, Septimus!"

They both continued on their way. Off to see what was deep beneath the castle. To see if this is Darke Magyk or Jenna just hearing things…


	4. Jenna Has LOST It!

Chapter Four:

"Jenna has LOST It"

Septimus and Jenna finally made it in the castle. After being greeted by six other ghosts in the castle.

"Do NOT ENTER!" A light ghost said. It was hard to make out what the ghost looked like but it had a ponytail and was wearing torn up clothes. His eyes were just pale white and he was wearing a frown.

"We are going to have to!" Jenna said. "Septimus has to see what that dreadful noise is."

"You SILLY GIRL. No ONE GOES past THAT DOOR. Or FACE YOUR doom!" the ghost said.

Septimus didn't want to but he decided to Pass Through the ghost to get to the other side.

"Sorry." He said and walked, with Jenna behind. A door was floating right in front of them.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Jenna asked.

_There is no picture to be wronged with, Princess Jenna. _The door spoke.

Septimus looked behind the door and nothing was there just another look-alike side from the front side.

"Should we open it?" Jenna asked looking at the doors features. The door looked like solid gold with a dash of silver and a diamond on the knob.

_Open should you? Go ahead… _the door spoke.

"I don't think we should, Jenna." Septimus said backing away from the hypnotizing door.

"But,…it's so beautiful. Jenna lightly touched the door. She was so amazed with it.

_The only beautiful thing I see present is you, Princess Jenna._

"Jenna. Let's go." Septimus said grabbing Jenna's hand but she didn't budge. She was still feeling the diamond and gold features of the brilliant door.

"No. Can't we stay Septimus! Don't you like how it comments me?" Jenna said still looking at the door.

Was there something Magykal about this door?

"Jenna. Don't make me-"

"Septimus?" Silas walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Septimus looked at Jenna.

Silas looked at Jenna who was still stroking the door. Silas's eyes widend and he walked over to Jenna. "Jenna?"

"Isn't it lovely?" Jenna said.

_The only lovely thing is you, Princess Jenna._

"My word, a Magykal Door. Haven't seen these since I was young." Silas said.

_You still look quiet young, Silas._

"Oh, why thank you." Silas smiled, but frowned instantly as Jenna reached for the knob. Silas thought quick and picked up the enchanted princess.

_Don't go my sweet sweet Jenna._

"Let me down!" Jenna screamed.

"I don't think so." Silas said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bretta and Merrin made there way to a shop that said, "BUY ME, SELL ME"

"What an interesting store name!" Bretta said as they both entered the shop. The shop reaked off the smell garlic.

"Welcome to Buy me, sell me. What do you want?" the owner mumbled.

"How rude! Do you know-" Bretta has been stopped by Merrin.

"We need a house." Merrin said.

"Aren't yer two a little young?" someone in the back of the shop walked up. "Ernie at your service and we a don't sell to wittle babies. Out with you!" Ernie spat.

"How dare you! For your information, Mr. Pirate PETE! I'm sixteen years old!" Bretta snapped.

"Ohs reallys?" Ernie asked. "Where ya come from girl?"

"From the…GoodLands of Mosteus Pye!" Bretta spat back. "AND, my name is Bretta! Not, GIRL!"

"You've got some anger issues, love." Ernie said.

"Oh, go sweep the floors or something you piece of garbage!" Bretta snarled. She turned around to see the store clerk still waiting for a answer. "Oh. As my fiancé said, a house for the both of us."

"Fiancé!" Merrin looked shocked.

"Did I say fiance? I meant, we're just a couple…" Bretta smiled.

"Okay. There is one available in the Ramblings." the store clerk said gloomily.

"The Ramblings? Are you serious? I want one like the palace but smaller! Enough for FOUR people." Bretta complained.

"Well there is a house that is big enough…it's next to the palace…sord of."

"Oh really? Sounds nice. We'll take it. Right, Eric?" Bretta said.

"Yeah, whatever." Merrin said.

"Also before I leave, do you know where I can get some books about Magyk?"

"I have a ton in the back."

"I'll take five of the best that you have!" Bretta smiled.

"Oh god!" Merrin rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Septimus asked.

"I WANT to see the door again!" Jenna wailed.

"I don't know." Silas said. "I can't put my finger on it…but doors like that bring back memories.

"I'll go get Marcia." Septimus was off before he could say "Marcia" correctly.

"Great…" Silas sneered.

"Father, please! Just one more minute. I swear.

_I swear my daughter is mad_. Silas thought. _What will we do with her? _

_Not "we" Silas. "I". _


	5. Do You Believe In Magyk?

**Chapter 5:**

"**Do you believe in Magyk?"**

"Bretta." Merrin whined as she squeezed his ear.

"We aren't going to do it, Erik!" Bretta snapped.

"But-"

"I don't want revenge on some boy that you think stole your NAME! Your name isn't Septimus, stupid. Get over it!" Bretta barked.

Merrin gave up and made a face at Bretta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna was awake in bed. Trying to not think of that door.

_Jenna…Princess. Come talk with me… _the door echoed.

Jenna looked up wanting to run to the voice. She stood up and headed to the basement of the castle. She could see the ghost wandering around, guarding Jenna's Door.

"Excuse me." Jenna said.

The ghost reacted, "Didn't I tell you kids to get out of here?" he wheezed. "It's dangerous!"

Jenna didn't listen at all. She opened the tall black gate and made her way to the door.

"Princess. Don't!" The ghost called.

_Open me, Jenna. The world needs to know that __**EVIL **__still exists. Open me, Princess Jenna._

Jenna held out her hand to open the door. Her hand touched the smooth diamond handle.

"Oh, no." the ghost closed his eyes. Ready, for anything.

Jenna twisted the handle and pulled. The door opened itself and a dark wind flew around Jenna and filling the castle. Ready to devour the rest of the land.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is going-" Bretta stepped out of her new house. Her two light green eyes glowed at the **Darke **winds.

"Erik. We need to find Septimus Heap." Bretta grabbed her cloak, and instead of one purple eye and one green, the purple finally turned to green. Her green eyes literally glowed. Bretta ran out her house and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Wizard Way quickly guided her to the Wizard Tower.

"How to teleport…?" Bretta thought out loud. Bretta quickly remembered a spell to teleport her to Septimus's room.

"Septimus Heap." She called.

Septimus woke with a jolt. "Who are you?" His green eyes stared her down.

"No time to explain." Bretta took a deep breath. She was still scared of Septimus. After that horrible, **Darke **nightmare. "Someone opened a **Darke **door. And now…" Bretta felt as if she was going to faint. She didn't want to look at him. "now…" her head felt light. "Now…"

Septimus felt a pressence of **Darke Magyk. **"Hurry. What do you want to tell me?"

"Weareallgoingtoliveina**Darke****Magykal**isnowgone!" Bretta caught her breath.

Septimus gave Bretta a look as if she was crazy. He had never heard of anything so absurd.

"Just look out the window." Bretta rolled her eyes as she sat down on the floor.

Septimus looked out the window to see a **Darke **cloud heading this way.

"Your not joking. How do we stop it?"

"Your asking me? This is why I came here! You're the Extra-Ordianry Wizard's APPRENTICE!" Bretta snarled.

"Follow me." Septimus stepped out of bed. He slipped on his green robes and his **Flyte **Charm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna had fallen down after the wind had ran over her.

_Everyone will know who I am._

The door transformed into a figure, which was soon into a person.

"I'm ALIVE!" the figure yelled. "the world will now fear, DOM DANIELS DAUGHTER ONCE MORE!"


	6. Dooms Day

Chapter 6:

"Dooms Day"

**Ever wandered what would happen on Dooms Day? This is a good example. **

**Bretta and Septimus made their way to the Extra-Extra-Extra Magykal **KeepSafe.

"You live in a beautiful place. How very lucky you are, Septimus. How much would you pay for such a tower?" Bretta asked.

Septimus ignored her.

"Fine. Ignore-"

"Can you be quiet for ONE minute?!?" Septimus snapped. He wasn't in a very good mood.

"You're the rudest boy I've ever met!" Bretta said as they entered a big wooden door. The KeepSafe area didn't look safe at all. The benches were crooked and rotten. Spider webs hung themselves along the wall. They were both greeted by a terrible smell, that not even I could figure out.

Bretta and Septimus could both hear the rumble of **Darke Magyk **take over the tower. They both fell to the ground, passing out as some **Darke Magyk **leaked into the KeepSafe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" Dom Daniel's daughter commanded. "Oh, Princess Jenna."

Jenna opened her eyes slowly to see a girl with black hair and violet eyes like hers. Except, she was pale as a sheet of paper.

Jenna quickly stood up and saw the rest of the girl. She wore a black gown with a crown on her head. The crown possessed sapphires and diamonds on the edge. She wore black slippers and a evil smirk on her face. She almost looked like Jenna if she wanted to.

"Who are you?" Jenna backed away.

"Me?" the girl laughed. "I'm Danii. Princess Danii to you!"

Jenna wanted to run. She didn't like how Danii was looking at her.

_She looks, just like me. _Jenna frowned.

"Of course, I look like you! That's because I am. My real body isn't fully developed. So, I needed to steal a body. So why not Princess Jenna? Well, it didn't work out as well as I thought. I am your **Darke **side." Danii smirked. "I am everything, your not."

Jenna was still scared. How could she fallen into a trap? How stupid was she. What was she to do?

"Don't know what to do, Princess Jenna?" Danii gave her a look. "Bring me Septimus Heap. I want a word with him."

"Never!" Jenna said.

"Did you just say, no? TO ME?" Danii smiled. "Well, if you won't go to him. I will!" Danii made her way to the outside of the castle. The air smelled of **Darke Magyk. **Not only the buildings and the Castle suffered from the **Darke Magyk. **But the people did as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" some people walked out of their houses to see that the sky was pitch black and the clouds were gray.

"Princess Jenna, what has happened?" a little child walked up to Danii.

"Aren't you adorable? Well, this is your new home. This is perfectly normal. Your going to live like this for the rest of your life." Danii smiled.

"What..?!? Why?" the little boy asked.

"Because, I said so." Danii snapped.

Princess Danii made her way to the Wizard Tower. She could smell another **Darke Magykcian**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it safe?" Bretta gasped as she saw her clothes. She was wearing a black dress and had a onyx jewel as a necklace, she wore black slippers and her brown hair was down to her waist.

Septimus didn't change a bit, except for his green robes, instead it was gray and black.

Septimus stood up shocked about what had happened to his robes.

"I'm guessing…" Septimus whispered.

Bretta opened the KeepSafe and saw the tower wasn't the same. Since, her dress was a bit too long she picked it up and walked around the ugly tower.

"What happened?" Bretta was speechless. The Wizard Tower had pictures of Dom Daniel and others. "Who is that?" Bretta asked pointing to a picture.

"Dom Daniel…" Septimus hissed. "Come on, we need to find out who did this."

"No need, Septimus." Danii came out of a corner.

"Jenna…you did this?" Septimus tried to swallow but he couldn't. What is going on? Is this a dream?

"Yes. Jenna did. I didn't." Danii smirked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Princess Jenna?" Bretta asked.

"I'm Princess Danii. I thought you would already know your history, Samii dear. Like who, our father is. Dom Daniel." Danii laughed.

"Samii? The names Bretta, princess. And for your information my father is dead, lets leave it at that." Bretta snapped.

"Fine. Forget about your family. Besides, I'm not here for YOU! I'm here for the Legendary Septimus Heap." Danii's eyes fell on Septimus.

Danii looked at them both and walked close to Septimus. With no guilt or innocence in her eyes, she bowed.

"Master. I have done as completed. What else?" Danii asked.

Septimus looked more confused then ever. Was this person crazy?

"I know you may not remember. I come from the future, Heap. I have disposed of Princess Jenna as you asked. What more?" Danii asked. "I have made the world **Darke **once more."

"I…I didn't send you, erm…Danii." Septimus said. Still tongue tied and confused.

"Yes you did! You told me to, kill Jenna, bring **Darke Magyk **back to the present, and come back to you for further directions." Danii said.

"So, you were joking about being a princess and Dom Daniel being your father?" Bretta asked.

"NO. That is true." Danii said. "Master, please remember. You should? Like, all the money, fame, and girls you had, even your seven sons and two daughters. You mustn't forget about them."

"Nine KIDS!" Septimus fainted immediately.

"Not again." Danii said and picked Septimus up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athler came back from his vacation when he had saw the Palace was **Darke**.

"No! Not now! It said that this would happen when Septimus was **Readye**." Athler moaned.

Athler made his way to the tower to see Bretta, Danii, and Septimus, unconscious.

"What has happened here!?!" Athler asked.

"Athler, the wise one." Danii bowed.

"Enough with the stupid bowing, princess." Bretta spat.

"DO you know what happens now?" Athler asked, with a worried tone.

"What, wise one. Speak your wise words." Danii said.

"I hate when she does that…" Bretta said rolling her eyes.

" Danii takes Jenna's **Darke **side. Then it'll happen to the rest of us." Athler looked as if he could die any minute.

"Oh, I read that in a book. That's horrible! This means…the future will catch up with the present then the future will be the present and we'll have to kill our **Darke **side so that the world will be safe, or else we'll be locked up in our own bodies. Then," Bretta gasped. "Then, it will happen to the rest of the world. And people will die and so will animals then…then….we will all parish…and the Earth will get so **Darke **that…even…**Magyk **itself won't even exist…" Bretta gasped once more. "So, if **Magyk **doesn't exist then…Septimus and all the other Extra- Ordinary Wizards would die out and even other Ordinary Wizards and even ME! But like, Ying and Yang. You need to have a light side to have a dark side. So that means that **Darke Magyk **and **Magyk**…would never existed…then life itself would fade and dragons and other mythological creatures!! Oh, lord. How worse could this day get? I mean like really-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Danii yelled. "I can't take the talking! Your wasting the Authors TIME! Just tell us in at least one sentence…and in English!"

"Okay…well, technically," Bretta took a quick breath. "We're all going to die."

Everyone looked at her.

"NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!" Danii yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry, but you know! I couldn't think of a cool ending or a suspenseful at least. Chapter Seven will be out Saturday and will be VERY VERY LONG and action like. Because actual magic is used in it and other stuff. Forgive me. And please keep reviewing and reading. You don't have to review this chapter because it sucks and I don't know any other way to explain it. So, hang on and everything will be explained of why Septimus is a master and why Danii suddenly turned good. Just let me all explain in one more chapter, please. I hope you enjoyed it so far. More to come, I promise. Remember, Saturday, at 4 or 5 o'clock. Because I may be getting my Halloween costume. Also if you review tell me what your going to be for Hallows Eve. Please and Thank You and Sorry!**


	7. Destiny

**Chapter Seven:**

"**Destiny"**

"Huh!?!" Danii said, confused and shocked.

"Well I think Septimus is **Readye**." Bretta said, eyeing Danii.

"**Readye **for what?" Septimus asked, he had woken up after Danii had squirted some water onto his face.

"Oh, master. You're a legend." Danii began. "I forgot what you did…but you were extremely famous after what you did." Danii smiled.

"Athler,…is there a way to…**Reverse **the **Darke Magyk**?" Septimus asked.

Athler thought. And thought. And thought. And thought. "Ahh, yes." he began. "Some where in the Badlands I assume….I remember when I was little…my mother, oh yes, how beautiful she was, she told me a story about a book. Not just any book, one that could make everything **Magykal**. Good would rule the world, everyone would be in peace, as she told me, no **Darke Magyk **to be found. I used to believe that story, until she…" Athler looked away. "left." He finished quietly.

"So, we need to find the book then…" Septimus said slowly.

"But how do we know that even exists! Even if we did find the book, as I said. Without Evil there is no good. Ying and Yang." Bretta snapped. "That would make the world of **Magyk **unbalanced! Then we will all pay!"

"When did you start caring, sister deary!" Danii snapped.

"Number One," Bretta's face looked as if it was about to explode. "I'm NOT your BLASTED SISTER! Number TWO, I STUDIED **MAGYK **ever SINCE I'VE BEEN HERE! I HAD TO LEAVE MY-" Bretta stopped right there.

_Home? _She thought.

_You don't have a home…_

_I-…I don't._

Bretta woke back into reality. "Never mind." She huffed.

"You know…Bretta. I always wondered how you came here…where you came from…" Danii hissed. "And the Goodland's of Mosteous Pye doesn't exist…so don't try that trick on me."

Bretta didn't meet Danii's eyes. Instead, she ignored it, with that, she walked out the tower, as quiet as she has been for the whole twenty minutes.

"Athler, do you know where in the Badlands?" asked Septimus.

"No. But I know someone who will know…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two kids and a ghost made their way into the ugly Wizard Tower. On each floor, you saw

_dooG gninroM ecitneppA !_

"At least it still knows I'm the apprentice!" Septimus smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" Danii snapped.

"Why aren't you calling me master?" Septimus asked, he was actually beginning to like be called that.

"You actually believed that? You think just because my father was evil makes me good. Think again, Septimus Heap. I am no ones servant! Good day to you! And enjoy going on a journey with a half-witted ghost, soon you'll be joining him in the afterlife." Danii smacked Septimus across the face leaving a giant red hand print on his face.

"Ouch!" Septimus wailed.

"**Magyk **can't save you forever. You will soon fall into the **Darke **spell soon enough. Good riddens. With that she **Passed Through **Athler, who had suddenly felt sick.

With that Danii disappeared in black smoke, you could still hear her horrible evil laugh, jumping off the walls to disturb other wizards who were under the **Darke Magyk's **spell.

Athler and Septimus exchanged looks. Still in pain, Septimus began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Athler asked.

Still laughing Septimus replied, "It's what she said." He suddenly stopped. "Athler, she said the **Darke **spell will do it's job…" Septimus gulped. Him? Falling into **Darke Magyk**, what would he do? Would he be the same?

"Septimus, do you hear that?" Athler asked quietly.

Septimus heard a scream, it sounded quiet familiar.

"Marcia." They both said together. With that Septimus ran too where the screaming was. Marcia was on the floor, unconscious, a **Darke Cloud **hovered over her, green light filled the room blinding both Septimus and Athler.

"Marcia?" Septimus said after the light had vanished.

A soft purring sound came from Marcia's robes, it looks as if she had shrunk. Out came a brown cat with big green eyes and the Extra-Ordinary Wizard's necklace wrapped around her.

"Septimus I-" the cat began. It sounded a lot like Marcia. The cat look shocked and saw her paws and tail and how she had fur all over her. "My hair!" the cat wailed.

Septimus almost laughed at how the cat reacted.

"Oh, Why!" Marcia whined.

"Marcia? Is that really you?" Athler asked.

"Who else!" Marcia snapped.

"What were you doing?" Septimus asked.

Marcia looked up, realizing that she was licking her paw. "A girl appeared and threatened to kill me if I didn't give you to her. Of course I refused, she then tried to **Curse **me. **Curses **are hard to beat. I know only a few famous wizards who have ever escaped its wrath…" Marcia said.

"Did she have black hair, violet eyes, and a black gown?" Septimus asked.

"Yes, but- meow!" Marcia purred.

"She knew we were going to need you." Septimus hissed.

"Come. Let's go find Bretta before you-know-who gets her." Athler said as he raced down to the first floor.

"What are you looking at?" Marcia snapped. "go save your friend. I'll be right down."

With that, Septimus ran to the first floor, since the stairs can't rotate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bretta was of course, okay. She wanted to find Merrin to get out of this mess. She didn't want to be involved in a stupid adventure.

"Bretta!" Septimus called.

"Oh no…" Bretta hissed.

"Where are you going?" Septimus asked looking around.

"I'm leaving. Can't stay. Too much, WAY too much **Darke Magyk**." Bretta complained.

"Why? I can't go alone with Athler. I need someone that knows **Magyk**! It would help a lot if you came. You know **Charms **maybe even a **Projection**." Septimus blurted out.

"You don't know how to do a **Projection**?!" Bretta almost laughed. "I'll come. On one condition," she smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU!" Septimus spat.

"YOU!" Merrin's fists clenched.

"What ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they both said at the same time.

They both eyed each other.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Bretta whispered.

"Could you both be anymore annoying?!?" Bretta snapped minutes later.

"HE STARTED IT!" They both said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: You like this so far? I love it. Two boys fighting. -sigh-**

**Okay, the next chapter will either be out today or tomorrow at like 8 or something! KK?? **


	8. On The Road Again

Chapter 8:

"On The Road Again…"

**Bretta was quiet. No one wanted to say a word, if they did…!**

**The team spotted a sign that said,**

_**Badlands Beware!**_

**Septimus shivered, he didn't thought he would never have to go here. He took a deep breath and took the first step into the Badlands, as he did he felt a Darke Wind **wash over him. He shivered once more and kept walking.

"I can't go any farther." Athler said. He shook his head knowing that he could only go there, if he went through the Badlands when he was alive. "I'll go see Marcia, to see if she's okay. Good luck." Athler said, he waved, praying that the three kids were prepared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Lucy." Simon called. "My brother came for a visit."

"Which one?" Lucy asked.

"Septimus…" Simon hissed.

"Well. Let's have some fun with him, shall we?" Simon exchanged looks at Lucy, they were both smirking, each having a horrible horrible plan.

"I know a perfect spell. Watch." Simon said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't believe you brought, him." Merrin whispered.

"I can hear you. I'm NOT deaf." Septimus snapped.

"I can fix that!" Merrin growled.

"I had to bring him, it's HIS fault." Bretta yelled, pointing to Septimus.

"How is it my fault? Did I unlock a **Darke Door **with some wacko girl inside? I think not!" Septimus yelled Bretta.

"Oh, im sorry. Did I forget! Your stupid "princess" unlocked it, because YOU didn't protect her." Bretta growled.

"She can take care of her self! I'm not her babysitter!" Septimus replied.

"Maybe, you should tell her to grow up. And stop being so useless." Merrin said coldly.

"She's not useless!" Septimus's face was as red as a tomato.

"Yes she is! And so are you and….and your whole blasted family." Bretta yelled. "the only person in YOUR pathetic family, that doesn't have any stupid issues is SIMON!" Bretta almost lost her voice, he heart beating in her ears, her nails digging into her palm, and her face as red as blood.

Septimus's face went white. Simon. His brother, the one that dreamed his whole life to be in Septimus's position. "How do you know about my brother…" Septimus said. It wasn't really a question.

Bretta took a step back, her green eyes looking at Merrin and Septimus.

"You better answer me…" Septimus eyeing Bretta.

"Don't have to threaten her." Merrin snapped.

"Shut up." Septimus said.

"Septimus, I-" Bretta began to choke. She coughed until she was on her knees.

"Cut it out." Merrin rolled his eyes, he began to cough, it felt as if air never existed. He began to choke as well, his face flaming red.

Septimus looked at each of them, not choking or suffering any pain. The ground began to shake, some dead trees fell over, Septimus lost his balance and fell onto the dirt, looking at a hideous monster that popped out of the ground. It was brown and green, it had five eyes on each head (it had three heads), three long green legs appeared and it had green foaming liquid oozing out of the hole.

"Whoa…" Septimus frowned.

"Hello, brother." a croaky voice said.

Septimus stood up to see, Simon.

"Simon…" he hissed.

"I've heard about, a **Darke Spell **flowing over the Palace." Simon said. "Guess, I can go home now. How's mom and dad?"

Simon didn't give Septimus time to answer.

"I'm guessing, there under the spell too. So, is our little adoptive sister."

"Get to the point, Simon." Septimus said. He was looking at Bretta and Merrin choke.

"I feel really bad for your friends, Septimus." Simon said. "It's going to be a shame that they are going to die."

"What?" Septimus said. "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet, little brother?" Simon smirked.

"What do you want?" Septimus said quickly as Bretta fell to the floor motionless.

"Just because I -"

"Tell me." Septimus commanded.

"I want what's rightfully mine. I want my life back." Simon said. "I want to be the Extra-Ordinary Wizard's Apprentice, I want to live in the palace with my family, I would finally live with Lucy in a beautiful home."

Rightfully his? Was this what Septimus had taken from him, his life?

"I didn't know…" Septimus whispered.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW! You took away everything! Everything I had worked for! It's your fault. Life would have been better off if you weren't born, if only you stayed in that stupid army academy."

Simon spat. "That's why, I want to help find the Book Of **Life**. So I can go back in time and made sure that no one ever met you."

"What makes you so sure that I'll help you?" Septimus asked, looking at Merrin who was motionless as well.

"You want the world to be **Magykal **again, right? You want to change Marcia back, don't you? Don't be a fool, be honest, you only have a minute left before your friends have joined the afterlife." Simon said.

Septimus looked at his friends, he thought of Jenna and Silas, Nikko, and the others. Wolf Boy, and the dragon boat, and his best pet, SpitFyre. Catchpole, Beetle, and his favorite drink FrizzFroot.

Would he sacrifice all of this and his amazing adventures with his family? Would he give up such a exciting life, to help his troubled brother?

Septimus took a deep breath. "Yes. I'll help you, get the book."

"You must, swear not to pull any tricks." Simon gave a wave of his hand and a bracelet appeared on Septimus's arm.

"Tell a lie and your friend's will be MY apprentices. Against their own will. Now, if you break your promise then," Simon smiled wickedly. "Your friends will be my servants, I'll rule the whole planet, and you'll be dead in a instant."

Septimus looked at Simon.

"I promise," Septimus began. "I won't pull any tricks. I'll take you right to the book."

"Good." Simon said, releasing Bretta and Merrin off the **Choking Spell**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow…I'm sorry Septimus. What is he going to do now? He can't trick or pull anything with Simon…I guess on Chapter 9 we will find out. Poor Septimus. =(**


	9. DeathTrap the BadLander

**Chapter 9:**

"**DeathTrap the BadLander"**

Septimus looked back at Bretta and Merrin who were tied to a walking tree.

"How do we get there?" Septimus asked.

"You don't know!" Septimus yelled.

"No." Septimus said.

"Well, I'm glad I know where to start." Simon said. "Follow me."

Septimus and Simon made their way through rivers and lakes, they had heard some wolverines howl.

"How much longer?" Septimus whined.

"Until we find the book." Simon hissed.

"Your crazy!" Bretta yelled. "I thought Septimus was the one who has PROBLEMS!"

"Shut, up! Your supposed to be dead." Simon yelled.

"You never told me who is after me!" Bretta yelled.

"I don't know! Some guy named DEATHTRAP!" Simon regretted what he just said. He heard a yell, that sounded as if it came from a man.

"KILL!!!" The man was yelling.

A man with a dark cloak on appeared in **Darke **smoke. "PETER! **Vabacadabro**!"

The yelling stopped.

"The one that goes by the name Septimus Heap and Bretta…" the man in the black cloak looked up, one eye was purple and the other was green. "You both must parish."

Bretta gasped. The tree did as well and Bretta and Merrin fell to the floor. Septimus glared at the man and Bretta.

"You two look alike." Merrin said.

Bretta watched the man do something freaky with his hands. Suddenly, Septimus, Bretta, and Merrin disappeared in smoke.

Not a trace of them.

"What have you done!" Simon said, speechless.

"I am DeathTrap the BadLander. I lived here for sixteen years awaiting my daughter. You dare threaten her and her friends! Now, YOU must parish, FOR GOOD! Simon HEAP!" With that Simon disappeared. The walking tree and the monster melted away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The reason why this chapter is like so short is because the next chapter is going to be HUGE! Chapter 10 is the second to last chapter. I wonder if the man is Bretta's father? Or her doom? Oh, I hope Septimus finds the Book Of Life, before he himself and his friends get possessed by the Darke Magyk. Well, find out on Thursday what happens!!!! I can't wait.**


End file.
